


most contrary asset of them all

by Anonymous



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Leon is trans but it is literally not mentioned, i bring to you good people...top ada, no plot no proofreading just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quickie in the cable car on the way to NEST.





	most contrary asset of them all

Convincing Leon has, so far, been the easiest part of her mission. The kiss is just a nice little bonus—something to silence his doubts, keep him thinking about the charming little future he’s no doubt dreaming that they’ll have together. And Ada has always been guilty of playing with her food, so to speak. For example, she doesn’t _need_ to rest a hand on his thigh during what’s supposed to be a fairly chaste kiss. But his breath hitches in the nicest way when she does.

When they break apart, she raises an eyebrow at Leon. He’s breathing a little heavy, shifting in his seat.

Ada does the math. And look, it’s been a hard day for her. She’ll take what she can get.

“Do you want to…” Ada’s eyes flick down, then up again.

The rookie goes beet red. Ah, fun. “I—I mean—we’re sort of busy, here.”

She shrugs. “Not much we can do until our ride gets there.”

“We don’t know how long that will be!”

Ada raises her hands in mock surrender. “No, no, you’re right. I was just…offering.” She pulls back a little, gives him some space. She starts fiddling with the ID wristband, as if she’s doing something important when all she’s really doing is counting down the seconds. 3, 2, 1…

“Ada.” She looks back up and he’s on her in an instant. Leon isn’t as bad at kissing as she had imagined. What he lacks in practice, he makes up for in enthusiasm. Well, there’s no harm in having a little fun so long as it’s for the mission.

One hand firm on the back of his neck. He whines—good sign, she’s read him right. That leaves her other hand free to feel him up. He’s as open as he’s been this whole time, making sweet little noises as she traces from his abs to his chest, then back down to his thigh where she settles. Leon, for his part, doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, first touching her face, then her arms, then her waist. But he follows her lead when Ada pulls him forward, leaning into her touch.

It’s hot until he puts his weight on her bad leg and she all but throws him off the seat.

“Fucking watch it—” she hisses at the same time as he goes “Jesus christ I’m so sorry,” and jumps off of her. Seeing him make that puppy-eyed face, Ada’s stupid lizard brain is torn between _fuck off_ and _climb back on me right now._

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” She can salvage this. “Just be careful, alright? Maybe I should stay on top.”

Leon looks horribly torn between mortification and arousal. “That’s. A good idea.” He doesn't move, though, just looks nervously between her leg and her face. Ada sighs. The boy doesn't know what's good for him. “Come here.”

This time, he bends down to kiss her. It’s safer this way. They take it slower, too, at least until Ada grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

“Do you—how do you want to do this?”

“Quickly. Clothes off.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Ada leans back and watches as he strips out of his gear. Not bad at all. More scarred up than she’d expect from a rookie cop, and cut as hell. And still looking at her like he’s about to catch fire. She reaches for her coat, and—

 _Ah, fuck._ Her coat.

“Ada? You okay?”

“Fine, I just...left my equipment behind earlier.”

“Your…” Leon furrows his brow in confusion for a second, then looks like he’s been struck by lightning. “Oh. _Oh_.”

“I hope that’s not a problem?” Ada lets her legs drift apart almost too casually.

“No, it’s not--I mean, I didn’t expect—” His gaze darts around the room, looking everywhere but her as he struggles to find his words. “This is already...”

“Leon.” Her voice is firm now rather than playful, and it snaps him to attention. “What do you want?”

“I…” He licks his lips. “I want you to take the lead. Please.”

Ada is more than happy to oblige.

“On your knees, rookie.”

He hits the floor and oh, there’s that blush again. “Yes, ma’am.”

Thankfully, she doesn’t have to explain to him. Leon traces her legs reverently with both hands, careful now to avoid the bandaged part of her leg. Kisses the inside of her knee, then further up her thighs, until she can feel his breath on her. She hikes her dress up by the sides, giving him room to work.

Leon takes it slow, unsurprisingly, kisses her cunt through expensive silk underwear until she impatiently pulls them aside and grabs the back of his head.

It’s all the invitation he needs. Leon eats her out with the same enthusiasm he applied to kissing, like he’s desperate to taste her. Alternates between gentle licking with the tip of his tongue and long, flat strokes so Ada can grind against him. Turns out that chiseled jaw is good for more than looking pretty. The whole time he keeps his eyes open, gazing up at her, terribly earnest. He flushes when she pulls his hair to guide him.

“Harder.” She demands, trying to hide the strain in her voice and she swears she can feel him mutter _yes ma’am_ against her before he obeys, licking almost too hard around her clit. Her hips jerk forward automatically.

God, she could do this for hours if they had the time. She hooks a leg over his back to pull herself closer, until she’s practically sitting on his shoulders.

 _Fuck, his shoulder_. Ada thinks half a second before Leon wrenches himself backward with a pained shout and she, her weight now unsupported, nearly falls forward off the seat of the cable car.

There’s a long, awkward beat where neither of them are sure whether to apologize. But then Leon says, “I take a bullet for you and this is how you repay me?” and they’re both laughing, the tension gone. “I guess it’s not the worst way I could die tonight.”

Ada takes in the sight, Leon naked and breathing heavily, his face still wet from her. Trying to keep his legs crossed out of what, a sense of propriety? It’s cute. “Yeah, you could do far worse.”

She joins him on the floor of the cable car, gently pushes his legs apart so she can straddle him and grind down while they kiss. He tastes like her. This time their kissing is more desperate, open mouthed, Leon trying to press his tongue in and her returning the favor. Ada bites down on his lip—a little harder than she meant to, actually, but it makes him whimper and gives her ideas.

“Hands and knees.”

She moves off him and forces him down. Leon might be bigger than her, but she has experience, and he’s more than willing to follow her lead. Case in point: he’s clearly interested when she gets a leg between his. The position gives her good leverage to push him further, ass up and face to the floor.

“I know your type,” she says, pressing him down hard. Her arm on his neck, her thigh grinding against him. “You’re going to look so cute when you come.”

Leon looks like he might actually come just from that, but he holds it together admirably. And then her fingers press inside him.

She takes it slow, careful, which makes it all the more devastating. The slow drag of her fingers inside him, the feeling of fullness is inescapable and not enough. Ada’s hands aren’t particularly big but her fingers are long and clearly practiced. She fucks him like he’s an interesting toy or puzzle, twists or spreads or curls her fingers just to see what makes him react. With every thrust she lets her palm drag against his dick. It’s so slight it could almost be accidental.

Leon almost doesn’t realize that the pleading is coming from him, except that Ada responds: “Trust me, I’ve got you,” as she pushes back in, deeper this time.

Ada sets a steady pace, slow enough to tease but too fast for him to really relax. She’s not rough, but firm and insistent. It’s overwhelming. Sure, he had seen her hands were talented already, but it’s a different thing to have her toying with _him_. “Another?” Ada suggests, the smirk clear in her voice and he nods helplessly.

“Use your words, Leon. Do you want more?”

Leon can barely get the words out. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good boy.” She obliges him, three fingers pushing in deep, deliberately slow. He moans and moves back on her without thinking, and the motion grinds his dick hard into her thigh where she’s keeping him pinned in place. He’s surrounded by her, in him and around him, and all he can think about is _Ada_.

“You can touch yourself.” She says, noncommittally, as if it barely matters to her whether or not he gets off. Leon almost protests that he doesn’t need to---but then he remembers they’re on a tight schedule. Bracing on one arm, he starts stroking himself with the other, in time with Ada’s motions.

She purrs in approval but doesn’t let up, folded over him for a better angle. Her breasts pressed against his back, her hips pushing against his ass like she’s really fucking him.

It’s good, it’s so good and then her hand twists in his hair and he hears her growl “Up, Kennedy, I want to see your face—” and he’s coming with a desperate moan of _ada ada ada_ as he clenches around her.

He _is_ cute when he comes, face flushed and mouth open, looking like he might cry. Ada fucks him through it, enjoying the way his body twists like he can’t decide if it’s too much or not enough. She decides that if everything goes according to her plan, she’s going to have to meet him again and do this properly once this is all over.

 _You will reach NEST shortly._ The announcer chimes. _Please remain seated until the vehicle comes to a complete stop._

Leon laughs a little, breathless. “Some timing—” he starts, then gasps as Ada carefully extricates herself.

“I think we got the job done.” She licks her fingers clean, just to make her point.

“What about you?” Leon reaches for her, but she's already gone back to recline on the seat. She gives him a nice view, though. “I can take care of myself.” He'll be thinking about it the whole time, what she might be doing in here.

“But I…I’d like to finish what I started.” Honestly, she’d like that too. But Ada has standards—rewards come after the mission.

“Then I guess you’d better find those samples and come back quick, hm?”

Leon straightens up, looking like he finally remembered they’re here to do more than just fuck his brains out, and starts frantically searching for his pants. “Right. Yeah. I’ll, uh...I’ll be quick.”

As soon as he leaves, Ada pulls her dress back down and starts loading her gun. Such a sweet boy, shame she has to let him down. It was almost too easy.

**Author's Note:**

> author is wayyyy too shy to post porn on main, sorry


End file.
